Trivial
by Ink Kissed
Summary: Love never occurred as an emotion in Kagura's heart, until she met the Shinsengumi. She loved Okita Sogo.


**Trivial:**

Love never occurred as an emotion in Kagura's heart, until she met the Shinsengumi. She loved Okita Sogo.

Her blue eyes lifted towards the ebony shaded clouds, tears forming in her tear ducts from intense eye-lockage at the sky as she watched the slight drizzle mist over the citizens of Edo. Her usual amethyst umbrella lowered against her side, her right hand clutching the handle like her lifeline. Her lips parted against the soft April breeze. Raindrops shimmied down her pale cheekbones, trailing down her nose, her lips and below her chin.

Shuffling her flats against the cold, wet cobble-stone pavement she gurgled in the back of her throat, attracting odd stares from innocent passerbies. She was irritated, no, irritated didn't express her feelings enough. She abhorred the fact that she couldn't understand the _emotion _she was particularly feeling.

On Valentine's Day she saw what Gin-san and Shinpachi described as couples lounging around, sharing sloppy, slurping kisses under a soft glowing sunset. Gin called that emotion love, and maybe, just maybe she was experiencing that feeling.

Did she love Okita?

Okita was a stupid oaf. All he ever did was hop around and shoot things as if everything needed to die. (Secretly she admired that about him) She had once told Gin and all he did was shove his finger up his nose, dig around, and throw her feelings out the window.

"Love is stupid, moron. You don't love him."

She had beaten Gin to a pulp that night, feeling aggressive and simply angry. Gin didn't understand love, he never would. She'd also turned to Shinpachi who at first glanced at her dumbfounded than shared that she should tell him and see what happens.

Now she was stuck outside around idiotic citizens who were idiotic, not knowing where to look for Sogo. A loud, melodramatic sigh spurred from her lips and she hunched her back as she skipped down the street, raising her umbrella above her hair styled in two buns.

Twirling her umbrella around her head, her fingers swishing against the metal handle, she began to hum a tune-less song, her eyes twinkling from beneath the shadow she shrouded her frame inside.

From what she accumulated around the town of Edo, love was a stupid emotion. Kids wandered around freely, hopeless romantics…did Otae call it? They portrayed their "love" along the streets, thinking that people wanted to watch. Tch fools. She'd rather eat pickled seaweed and tickle Sadaharu's furry chin.

Her shoes scuffed the sidewalk, and her eyes squinted at the sign before her, sprouting an old lady with a wrinkled, crunched face with a kind smile.

"Oleila!" She screeched her arms flailing at her sides as the familiar old lady who ran a supermarket turned to greet her, her face dawning with recognition and soft smiles.

"Hello, Kagura dear." Oleila greeted, twirling her hand in the air to beckon Kagura closer.

"How goes searching for love, sweetheart?" Kagura scrunched her nose up in agitation.

"Love is a stupid thing to feel for people."

"Oh ho, how so?" Oleila tilted her chin upwards towards the sky, her clean fingernails tearing her apron a little.

"Love seems like a challenge, and it doesn't end well anyway, I mean look at the old people who love. They both end up dying and do they still love each other? No, probably not." Oleila sighed warily, and ruffled Kagura's hair.

"It's the risk people take with love, that's what matters. You must let the person you love know, no matter the consequences or growing doubt you feel inside, Kagura."

"Thanks old woman, have a nice day." Kagura waved spontaneously, her eyes brightening as she trailed down the sidewalk, a chipper bounce in her step.

Okay, so apparently she loved Okita Sogo. What a trivial feeling. That was freaking ridiculous! Burning holes into the sidewalk with her glaring gaze she scampered towards the Shinsengumi headquarters and banged loudly upon the door, her shoulders hunched and a flare in her round dark blue eyes.

"Open the door up, you ugly bastards!"

"Shut the hell up, you shrimp!"

"I'm not shrimp, you moron!"

The door opened and out came Sogo with his usual choice of weapon, the barrel pointed at her forehead. Kagura snarled, but her lips lowered into a frown when she drank in his features: sandy brown ear-length hair, blood-red eyes.

"China." He forced from his lips, hiding his emotions under his thick monotone voice.

"Moron."

"What do you want?" He ordered, he tossed aside his weapon and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms against his uniform jacket.

"I think I love you."

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Can I _kiss _you?" The foreign word felt awkward on her lips, and tasted like sugar and she winced inwardly.

"Go ahead."

She leaned forward, and her lips pressed against his sending her small pale arms to wrap around his neck, her umbrella clattering against the floor. As she pulled herself away from him, her cheeks stained a pale red she wiped her mouth.

"Yeah, I _love_ you."

* * *

_Aha._

_I own no claim over Gintama._

_Sorry about the short length._

_I love Gintama, that show is humorous, creepy, melancholy, everything. I haven't seen all the episodes yet, so I know that Kagura doesn't really understand love or possibly have romantic feelings for Sogo. I don't care. Just sit back and enjoy. _

_How's your Halloween going? Mines all right, mom bought me some M&M's (medium bag), watched my older brother game it up on Fable III – that game is wicked cool._

_I love Hijikata;) Next story will be on him, ha-ha._


End file.
